


Cover art for "Sweet Torture"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cover art for “Sweet Torture” by butterynutjob, because I know how much she loves Erik in tight leather pants. ;)</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/116947451179/cover-art-for-sweet-torture-by-butterynutjob">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Sweet Torture"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Torture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545423) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> Cover art for “Sweet Torture” by butterynutjob, because I know how much she loves Erik in tight leather pants. ;)
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/116947451179/cover-art-for-sweet-torture-by-butterynutjob)


End file.
